The Competition
by xXIrishCookieXx
Summary: Kairi and her friends are a very talented group of dancers who are ready to take on any competition. So they dance their hearts out till they get the opertunity of a lifetime to compete in a huge dance competition - but will they all make it in? PS story includes new OCs and areas.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 1: A Long Drive

"Kairi! Hurry up! We're on in twenty seconds!" Namine said bursting through the door wearing a turquoise tank top, black shorts, and LED headband, and knee-high, lace-up sneakers with glow-in-the-dark turquoise laces.

"Hold on, just one more layer…" Kairi said putting on a layer on lipbalm and cherry lip gloss. It was February and her lips her coarsely chapped.

Kairi ran down the backstage halls while untying her robe. She threw it at a guy working backstage. She was wearing a shimmary turquoise tank top, sequencey black halter vest, black and turquoise tutu with a sequence here and there, and LED headband, and black combat boots with turquoise glow-in-the-dark laces and above-the-knee- turquoise and black striped socks. She didn't hate her costume; it was just itchy and uncomfortable, with all the LED lights and sequence. And a _little_ over the top. But, I suppose most costumes are like that. It's not like you'd actually _wear_ that in public.

Kairi ran onto the side of the stage. She stood next to Namine and Xion who were also dressed in turquoise and black uncomfortable costumes, but life isn't all about comfort. Confidently, she turned on her LED lights that were all over her costume. Across from the three girls were four girls in a line, dressed in the same colors.

The big, black, curtains opened up and the song _Tonight_ by Toby Mac began playing. They all ran across the stage through each other's line with their LED lights on. Quickly they formed a large circle. The stage lights came on. They grabbed each other's hands and trotted around the circle. Namine, Xion, and Kairi came from the middle, left, and right of the circle and sashayed inward. Kairi and Xion linked hands behind Namine who grabbed their other hands. They sashayed forward together. Kairi and Xion lifted their hands over Namine's head and formed their own type of circle(a lot of circles, I know! But, I know this combo, so it's actually really cool!) Again, they trotted around in it. Then they all rose they're hands in the air and spun individually in separate direction, bringing their hands to they're side. Then they formed a line facing the audience. A girl with long-ish brown hair(Melanie) ran a few steps, did a round off, and a front flip. She struck a cute pose and ran off the side and bounced on her hip. Xion sashayed forward and did some pretty pirouettes and a cool attitude turn. She struck a cute pose and ran off to the side and bounced on her hip. Selfie ran up and did a cool hiphop combo and threw her leg up in the air for her cute pose. She ran off to the side and bounced on her hip. A girl with strawberry-blonde hair(Sage) ran out and did a contemporary combo, struck a cute pose, and ran off to the side and bounced on her hip. Next were Uffie and Ollette, who strutted forward and twirled and struck a bunch of cute poses(obviously, they were going for a runway look) and ran off to the side and bounced on their hips. Kairi and a girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes(Casey) were the last of the long line. They sashayed forward, side-by-side, and did a cool leap into a split. They landed in a squat and rolled in front of each other(Kairi in front of Casey, Casey behind Kairi). They rose to their feet. Casey jumped into a split while Kairi fell down in a split at the exact same moment. Casey did an easy front flip and Kairi rolled forward. It was pretty epic.

After another two or three minutes of not-stop dancing for the nine girls, the crowd gave them a standing ovation and threw flowers on the stage and they struck their final group pose. Cuuuuuute! The big curtain closed and they all collapsed into a big heap of tired, worn-out girls.

"Great job girls! I'll see you tomorrow at 7am. Don't be late!" Larxene, their coach, said cheerfully.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, Larxene. It's 10pm and I still haven't eaten since 11:00." Casey groaned.

"Everyone come to my place, tonight, ok? I'm sure you could use a night away from your siblings and I have a really comfortable carpet you guys can sleep on in my room." Xion suggested.

"_Thank you_!" Kairi freaked out. " I do have to go home and get my stuff first, though. Unfortunately…"

"Ok, well, just come as soon as soon as you can. Casey, I'll fix up a snack for you." Xion said.

"Thanks! I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll walk if I have to in order to get away from my little brother, Jack…" Casey replied in disgust.

Kairi opened the door to her, Casey, Namine and Xion's dressing room. She opened the closet and pulled out her clothes. She went behind the room divider and pulled on an oversized Split Rock Lighthouse sweatshirt and hot pink leggings. They brushed their hair and scrubbed off their all their stage makeup.

Kairi walked down the halls and exited the building. She climbed into the black suburban and dumped her bag on the seat next to hers as her dad started the car and pulled onto the highway.

"Hellooooo! I'm sitting here!" Kairi's little sister,(the ever-annoying) Macy complained, and picked it up and held it out for Kairi to take.

"Can't you just hold it?!" Kairi retaliated.

"NO! I've got my own stuff! I DON'T NEED YOURS!" Macy yelled and dumped Kairi's bag on the floor.

"Mooooom! Macy dumped my bag on the FLOOR! THE WET, DIRTY FLOOR! Can you, like, ground her or something?!" Kairi yelled.

"Mom, Dad, I dyed my hair blue." Aqua, Kairi's big sister, said camly.

Everyone whipped their heads around in shock.

…

"Well Macy dropped Kairi's bag onto the WET, DIRTY FLOOR!"

"Yeah!" Kairi agreed.

"Well Aqua dyed her hair BLUE! What're we gonna call you now? Aquamarine?!" Macy yelled.

"THAT'S A _STUPID_ NAME!" Kairi and Aqua yelled in unison.

"Stupid name for a stupid girl," Macy said with delight.

Aqua unbuckled and lunged at Macy, pulling on her blonde ponytales. She just sat there screaming. She looked like

XO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

and didn't even move.

"GIRLS!" Kairi's dad yelled. "Be quiet! Aqua, your on dish duty for the rest of the week.-"

"But I-"

"for dying your hair without permission. Macy, no dessert for the rest of the week, Kairi, I'll have your ipod for the rest of the week." Kairi's dad finished.

Kairi unzipped her bag and pulled her ipod out. She handed it to her dad. Macy just sat there with her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face. She was only eight, but she acted like a two-year-old! Kairi wasn't super mad about her ipod being taken away. It was a Friday, and she would get it back on Monday.

"This is going to be a looooong drive…" Kairi sighed.


End file.
